


Blood On the Rose Petals

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arcades, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Challenge Response, Challenges, Defeat, Duel Monsters, Duelling, F/M, Gen, Hypnotism, Rescue, Slavery, Song: Kiss from a Rose, Song: Move Your Body, Vampire Heroes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey Feldman and Corey Haim are Pure-bred Vampires looking for a mate to share with their friend Kiefer Sutherland. When they save a girl named Stephanie, they decide she might fit the bill..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new story about Corey Feldman and Corey Haim as vampire heroes that I cooked up one day. I think it’s really good, of course.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the stories I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coreys save a girl named Stephanie from a rapist by dealing with the rapist in their own way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Blood On the Rose Petals 

_And when the night falls on our better days_  
_and we’re looking to the sky_  
_for the winds to take us high above the plains_  
_I know that we’ll find better ways to look into the eye_  
_of the storms that will be calling_  
_forever we’ll be falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you_  
_Like the rain always calling for you, I’m falling for you now just_  
_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_  
_Like the rain always calling for you, I’m falling for you now just_  
_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_  
_Like the rain always calling for you, I’m falling for you now just_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like The Rain_  
~Clint Black, **Like the Rain**

**Prologue**

The Coreys — Corey Haim and Corey Feldman — had been Pure-bred vampires ever since, well, ever. Of course, they could walk in the sunlight, as they wore a necklace with what they called the Jewel of Amara. It protected them from getting burned, and they preferred to feed on the bad guys. Muggers, rapists and child abusers were good examples of that.

Corey Feldman had dark brown eyes and long black hair. He had no problem being irresistible.

Corey Haim had green eyes and hair the color of dark chocolate. He also had no problem with the ladies.

But whenever they saw a vampire with a mate, they felt an ache in their hearts.

Finally one night, they made a decision. They would find a mate…no matter what the cost. And they would share her — with their friend Kiefer Sutherland.

* * *

My name is Stephanie Annabelle Smith. My eyes are the color of the sky and my hair is like chocolate.

My personality? Let’s just say I’m pleasant and nice, but I dislike when people make rude comments about me. And sometimes, I just wish I had a boyfriend; two boyfriends would be great too.

My family life is nothing to brag about. My mom died from alcoholism when I was thirteen. She had a drinking problem, and it just overtook her. My dad died from a car crash a year later, as he too had been drinking. How they managed to keep their secret from me all this time, I’ll never know.

Anyway, I sold the house, packed up and moved from Oregon to California.

I hoped that the sun and the surf would do me some good. I then got a job as a waitress in a restaurant, just helping out others and serving the food. But the pay was not so good — 2 dollars an hour, except for on weekends as I had those days off. I guess not all jobs are all they’re cracked up to be.

However, there was one piece of good news — I saved the money I earned so I could buy something really cool.

Anyway, one day when I was walking home from work, I noticed something glittering in a shop window and briefly stopped to admire it. It was a beautiful Ankh encrusted with small diamonds and a blue sapphire taking its proud place in the center.

I sighed. I had left my purse at home, so no one would steal it. Turning around, I bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” I said before doing a double take; it was a guy who had been following me, and I hadn’t noticed. He pulled me into an alley.

“A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be wandering the streets late at night,” he said before he began to tug at my top and then pull at my jeans. “But don’t worry; I’ll protect you from any Vampires I might come across.”

I was trapped… in the hands of a rapist…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Coreys were looking around for a really good person that would make a really good mate.

They leaped onto a rooftop overlooking an alley. When they saw a man pinning a young girl with hair the color of hot chocolate on a cold winter’s night and eyes the color of the ocean on a warm summer’s day against the wall, they knew this girl was the mate for them.

They both had the same thought just then: _Stephanie Annabelle Smith — it’s her!_

But first, there was a problem they had to take care of — the rapist. He would have to die first.

With that, they leaped quietly down onto the ground in front of the alley’s opening. One of them spoke, and the rest of the world seemed to vanish without a trace…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual... :)


	2. Saving Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coreys rescue their would-be mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend Harry2 (aka Harry on Twisting the Hellmouth)... :)

I was just about to give in… when it happened.

“Let her go.”

“Vampires are not the ones to look out for in these parts.”

I turned to look, as did the rapist. It was… the Coreys — Corey Haim and Corey Feldman!

They looked the way they did in the 1989 film **Dream a Little Dream**. The Felddog’s arms were crossed over his chest. He had a confident smile on his face. The Haimster was also smiling in the same way.

The rapist could see that they were no match for him. Or were they?

“Clear off, shrimps, before I do you too,” he sneered.

Then he turned back to me and smirked lewdly, caressing my breasts. Two hands on his shoulders made him turn around, and he attempted to swat the owners off.

When he did, a pair of green and dark brown eyes glared at him.

 _Pure-bred Vampires!_ he thought.

Before he knew it, he was the one up against the wall. Corey Feldman got him in a headlock, then with rattlesnake speed, reached into his pocket and whipped out his switchblade before flicking the blade open (similar to Ace Merrill from the 1986 film **Stand By Me** ), and then holding it against the rapist’s throat.

 _Ooh, the speed of a rattlesnake and a switchblade. I’m loving it!_ I thought.

The rapist began to beg for his life. “Please, let me go. Spare me my life.”

“You plead for that?” snapped the Felddog. “You go around raping women just because you can’t score with them yourself.”

“Ha! Don’t make us laugh,” sneered the Haimster.

With that, they bared their fangs, then injected them into the rapist’s throat. My would-be attacker gasped for air as his life was sucked away. Soon, he was dead.

_Whoa! Well, at least he deserved that._

I let a small squeak come from my lips, causing them to turn around. My eyes widened as I realized I had lost my only chance to escape these new threats.

 _No, not really,_ I thought after checking myself. They **had** saved my life.

And, had they not come along, I would have been better off with the rapist… not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. A Walk On the Beach and the Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Feldman take a walk along the beach, where she finds that he is a good listener, and then they head to the arcade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of Blood On the Rose Petals. I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I do with posting it on here.. :)
> 
> Just so you know, some parts of the dialogue in this chapter are from the 1989 film Dream a Little Dream, and the episode Steppin’ Out from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh (which belong to their respective owners). I just changed some of the lines to fit this story, of course.

The Felddog then saw me, as did the Haimster. They walked over to me.

“Do not fear us,” whispered the Felddog as they helped me adjust my clothes. “You are safe.”

Now that I think back on it, they were right. I was safe with them. The next night, the Felddog walked with me along the beach and listened as I told him the story of how I came to be where I was.

“Why am I telling you all of this?” I asked him after a moment.

“Because I’m a good listener,” he replied, smiling at me.

I returned his grin. But still, deep down, I couldn’t shake off this feeling… the feeling that something was going to happen, almost like a premonition of sorts.

Anyway, the next day we headed to the arcade.

I saw the game I wanted to tell the Coreys about — DDR, which is short for Dance Dance Revolution. From my perspective, it sure looked cool!

“Some kind of dueling dance game?” asked the Haimster, who had ran up to join us.

“Yeah! Sounds like a blast!” said the Felddog.

Then a voice called, “You, guy in the red and black. You feelin’ lucky today?”

“Why don’t we ignore him and go someplace else?” I asked.

“Mm-mm. This guy may have some flashy moves, Stephanie,” said the Felddog as he turned to me, and then back to the stage. “But they’re not flashy enough to scare **me** away.”

He tossed his black leather coat up in the air, and I looked up just in time to catch it.

“Huh? Felddog, what are you doing?” I asked.

“Having some fun,” he called back. Then he turned to the guy, who happened to be the owner of the voice and his opponent. “Come on. Let’s go,” he said.

“Huh? We go when **I** say we go.”

“You know you’re the man, Jackie,” someone in the audience called out.

“Let him know who’s the boss,” said another voice.

“Hey, why don’t you back out now and save yourself some embarrassment?” the guy, Jackie Chambers, asked.

“ **You’re** the one who’s gonna be embarrassed,” the Felddog shot back.

“All right. You’re gonna wish you never stepped on my stage.”

The Felddog glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please..


	4. The Fiery Dance Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Felddog is challenged to a dance battle, which he accepts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Here is the next chapter of BOtRP (Blood On the Rose Petals). I hope you are liking this story as much as I do with posting it on here...

“So what do you say? Are you ready for me to step all over you?” Jackie asked.

“Get a life, Jackie,” the Felddog snapped.

“Now it’s time to dance!” Jackie said.

“It’s time to make some noise!” said the dance machine.

 _It’s time this creep learned what real dancing’s all about,_ the Felddog thought. A determined look adorned his visage.

Then the music — which happened to be **Move Your Body** by Eiffel 65 — began playing. The Felddog began dancing. So did Jackie. The music throbbed through the Felddog’s body. He laughed, getting into it.

The Felddog was a natural… for a beginner. Of course, I noticed that he also attracted some attention, too.

“Check him… out!”

“That guy’s busting moves even Jackie can’t do!”

“Maybe he’s saving his best moves for last.”

“Whoa,” I whispered to myself as I watched. The Haimster and I had looks of both shock and awe on our faces.

 _Time to break out my signature moves!_ Jackie thought desperately.

“Whoa-ohh!” said the Felddog as Jackie tried to trip him up. _Oh! This jerk’s cheating!_ the Felddog thought. But he managed to recover and kept dancing. Jackie then tried to give him the elbow, but again the Felddog recovered. This time as the Haimster and I watched, there were smiles on our faces.

“Chambers is going down.”

Jackie made the wrong step and the machine said, “Weak…”

 _Stupid machine! It must be broken!_ Jackie mentally yelled, a surprised look on his face.

“Whoa, he’s about to lose!”

“Jackie’s bugging out.”

“That guy’s just awesome!”

Then… the unthinkable happened. Jackie tripped and fell, while the Felddog kept dancing. Then after the song finished, he stopped and struck a pose. The crowd cheered. Then he turned and smiled at us, giving us a thumbs-up.

“Ha!” the Haimster and I said, smiling back.

I felt proud that the Felddog had confidence to win like that at the DDR battle. Cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. A New Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie Chambers is unable to accept when he’s lost a battle, so he challenges the Felddog to a rematch. However, Stephanie comes up with a different kind of challenge — a duel.

The Haimster, the Felddog and I left the arcade and were now watching the sunset. “That was so awesome!” the Felddog gushed. “Did you see the look on Jackie’s face? Hopefully beating him at his own game will shut him up for a while.”

“You were great today, Felddog,” I said.

“Yeah,” said the Haimster, agreeing with me.

Then the unthinkable happened.

“Boo!” an all-too-familiar voice called out. We spun around. It was Jackie Chambers. “Do you three geeks mind if I step in?”

“ **Now** what do you want from us?” I growled.

“I’ve humbly come down here to ask the Felddog for a second chance.”

“Second chance?” asked the Haimster.

“I’d have easily won if my leg hadn’t cramped up. I think that you owe me a rematch,” said Jackie, looking straight at the Felddog.

“Give it up,” said the Felddog, holding one hand to his forehead. Would this guy, his opponent, ever learn to take a hint when he was beaten at something? Apparently not.

That was when I took that as my cue and stepped forward. “Ha. I’ll give you a rematch,” I said, looking Jackie in the eyes. “But we’ll duel **my** way.”

The Haimster and the Felddog turned and looked at me in shock. “What?” they replied simultaneously. (The Felddog, in the meantime, had pulled his hand away from his forehead.)

“Stay out of this, girl,” replied Jackie, glaring at me. “This battle is just between me and the guy.”

“Felddog, may I finish off your opponent?” I asked, smiling.

“Uh, sure,” he said as a smile of his own appeared on his face.

“Good. I’m not afraid of you three. Name your game, you little freak,” Jackie then said.

“The game is Duel Monsters. And if you lose, you’re never to bother Corey Feldman, aka the Felddog, again,” I replied confidently.

“Fine” was all Jackie said at first. However, he then stopped and did a double take, his smile now having transformed into a look of surprise. “Hey, wait just a second — Corey Feldman?” He looked at the Felddog, who gave him a smirk. “Not the same Corey Feldman who starred in the movies **The Lost Boys** , **License to Drive** and **Dream a Little Dream**! That **can’t** be you!”

He was in shock at hearing the name of his opponent who had beaten him in the dance battle at the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


	6. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel happens as planned, but Jackie gives up when he learns the name of his opponent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of BOtRP. I hop you guys are liking it so far, too. :)

We were now at KaibaLand, where I got us a dueling arena.

“Challenging Jackie Chambers to a duel was a huge mistake. You three losers have no idea who you’re dealing with!” Jackie said, overconfidence in his tone.

“You’re the one who’s going to lose,” I snapped back.

“You listen up, punk. Jackie doesn’t lose.”

Then he turned to the Coreys, locking his gaze with the Felddog. “Hey, you may think you beat me today, Felddog.” The Felddog growled and narrowed his eyes. “But that was only because of a freak accident.”

“The Felddog defeated you fair and square,” I replied.

“Believe what you **want** to believe, tough girl,” Jackie said coolly.

FF to end of duel: I had just defeated Jackie’s Musician King with my Dark Magician Girl after having had my Curse of Dragon and Giant Soldier of Stone sent to the graveyard. “MetalMorph is a powerful card when used correctly. But maybe you should’ve read the instruction manual first,” I explained. “I’ve put an end to your musical mayhem.”

“But… that just isn’t fair. You must’ve cheated. Tell me your name,” Jackie demanded.

I smiled. “Just call me Stephanie,” I replied.

“Hey, wait just a minute. That name sort of rings a bell.” Then it dawned on him. “No way! Not the same Stephanie who hangs out with the Coreys!? That can’t be you!”

“I see my name struck a chord. Now let’s finish this duel, and it’s your move, Jackie.”

“Just **forget it**. I’m out, girl. I’m a dancer, not a duelist.” He ran out and disappeared. The Coreys shook their heads as they watched him go and then smiled.

I walked up to them. They embraced me. “You were awesome, Steph,” said the Felddog.

“You are an animal,” remarked the Haimster.

“Yeah! Not too bad for a first time duelist,” I replied, before grinning myself. Now that I think about it, I did do a pretty great job, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	7. The Felddog, the Haimster and Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haimster and the Felddog work their hypnosis powers on Stephanie..

After we left Kaibaland, we went to the beach. The Felddog looked at me, as did the Haimster; I was looking at the ocean as it rolled in and out, like it always did. And yet, as I looked at the ocean, the Coreys kept looking over at me.

(Haimster’s POV) I knew that Steph was quite unique. She was so beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, the way she moved…

She was driving me and my brother, the Felddog, insane with lust!

(Stephanie’s POV) It was then that I noticed the Coreys staring at me. So I asked, “Guys, what is it?”

“Look into our eyes…”

I did. The Felddog and the Haimster seemed to fix me with their eyes. I felt myself lost in them, my will no longer my own. I felt as though I was frozen in time. I just stood there. I didn’t even feel the music of the song **Kiss from a Rose** by Seal as the Felddog tipped my head back. I just knew that, when the Coreys said, “You know what we desire”, I would feel the urge to say in reply “Yes, my Counts.”

(Felddog’s POV) I slid my fingers around Stephanie’s neck. _How beautiful she looks, I thought. My blood lust, as well as my brother the Haimster’s, was beginning to take over._

 _She has to be ours,_ the Haimster and I thought. _She will be a great princess of darkness. With her help, together we will take on the bad guys and win._

My fangs began to lengthen. So did the Haimster’s. But we were barely hanging on.

The Haimster and I looked at each other, then smiled and licked our lips. Three bites each time we met her (or something along those lines), and she would know where she stood on our relationship — on the bottom, giving into the Haimster’s and my every wish. The thought excited us both. We couldn’t wait another second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual. :)


	8. Finally Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coreys finally take Stephanie as theirs...

Stephanie screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the Coreys to bite her. But instead, they kissed her lightly, their hands trailing up her arms and up to her face. Then they began to kiss her lips. The Felddog pressed his body against hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, while the Haimster rubbed his mouth against her cheek.

Her arms found some strength and she pushed against the Felddog’s chest. He broke away and looked at her, his head tilted to one side in a questioning glance. He quickly grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head, while the Haimster assisted with holding them still. She cried slightly at their strength. Before she knew it, they held her wrists with one hand each and was reaching down with their free hands... 

“Please, no,” Stephanie begged in barely a whisper, finally finding her voice. 

“Do not resist us,” the Felddog replied, staring into her blue eyes. His hand trailed down her neck and reached her breasts. His fingers slid over her nipples and they hardened. He smiled and kissed her again, his free hand travelling lower to her womanhood. His fingers brushed over her panties and travelled back up again, only to slide under her underwear and touch her directly. She gasped through his lips as he and the Haimster began to rub her. They each slipped a finger inside her and then added another. Soon she was very wet. She groaned at their touches and was lost. She knew they would have her. Letting go of her hands, the Coreys reached down and pulled her panties off. She kicked them away. There was no point in trying to fight them now.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the Haimster’s now prone body on the sand. Now she knew what the middle of a sandwich felt like. Feeling the Felddog’s bulging trousers rubbing against her front while Haimster’s rubbed against her rump, and her wetness aching for them both, Stephanie sensed that this would change everything.

With uncanny strength, the Coreys managed to hang on to her while they reached down to free their manhoods. The Felddog pressed against her opening and her breath hitched in her chest waiting for the plunge and the Haimster pressed against her rump. Without warning, they drove deeply inside her. She hissed at the sudden pain, but they didn’t stop. Soon the pain turned to pleasure as they thrust inside of her again and again, her hisses dying down to soft whimpering moans. The Coreys pressed their mouths against either side of her face. 

After a short while, their movements became quicker. They stopped kissing her, and the Felddog moved his mouth towards her ear. 

“Will you be our slave?” the Felddog whispered, licking her ear.

“Oh, goshdarnit,” she said, panting. “Yes.”

“Will you love us?” the Haimster said as his and the Felddog’s teeth grew in anticipation. 

“Yes.”

“Then come with us,” the Felddog said.

She shifted her hips and felt her climax fast approaching. “Yes, yes, YES!”

The Coreys bit into her neck as she came, and she felt them come as well. While they sucked on either side of her neck gently, she felt her freedom drain away as darkness clouded her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed as she fell asleep. She was theirs now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


End file.
